Running Scared
by Mbartonlover
Summary: Marissa leaves everything behind in order to protect Ryan but what will happen when she finally tells the truth to Ryan about Volchok's plans?


After season 3 Marissa has gone off to Mexico with Volchok instead of getting killed in a car crash

One day before graduation day, Volchok and Marissa have broken up because he cheated

on her with another woman on prom night. When Marissa told him its over, Volchok couldnt take no for an answer

and he still wanted her so the next day he went to see her at her place when Julie and Neil went out to dinner and Summer

stayed at the Cohens they were not at home at the time.Volchok went in and asked her if she

wanted to go to Mexico with him and Heather to give her another chance he warned her if she didn't go with him that

he will do anything to kill Ryan before he goe's, that made Marissa scared and so shepanicked, she told him that

she would go with him only if he promised to leave Ryan alone, she wanted to make sure Ryan was protected and safe and she also told Volchok

that she wanted everyone to think she's going to New York because she doesnt want everyone to worry about her so she and Volchok

kept it a secret from everyone for their sake, they are planning to leave that night after graduation day. Marissa and Ryan have broken up and they have

decided to stay good friends and move on with their lives and try to forget their past, can they or not?

On graduation day

At the Nichol-Cooper's place

Summer got out of the bathroom after finishing her makeup then walked towards her bedroom and saw Marissa sitting on her bed waiting for her

and Summer looked over at her and smiled at herself, thinking that Marissa was just a bit nervous for her big day !!

Summer: hey, I know you are very nervous about today right?

Marissa: no its not that ...its just um I was just thinking...

Summer looked confused and interrupted her

Summer: thinking about what?

Marissa: I dont know but I've got a lot on my mind I mean about moving to New York tonight, I'm going to miss you all

Marissa feels bad for lying to Summer but she knew she had to

Summer walked to her and sat down beside her and touched her hand

Summer: me too I'm going to Brown with Seth, I'm going to miss you and you know what, we can try to keep in touch every week.

Marissa: yeah, but its not the same without you and I'm .. just gonna miss you !

Marissa doesnt want to tell Summer what's going on with her and Volchok's plans

Summer sighed

Summer: we'll always be best friends wont we, Marissa?

Marissa: of course, we have been best friends since kindy

Summer smiled at her

Summer: yeah, nothings going to change between us, you promise?

Marissa: yes, I promise

Summer: we have gotta try harder and get in touch over the phone, email and texts somehow

Summer looked at her watch

Summer: its time to go now

Summer got up from her bed and pulled Marissa up and they hugged tearfully and pulled away and looked at each other with smiled faces

Marissa: yeah sure um come on we are going to be late, we've gotta meet Ryan and Seth there.

Summer and Marissa raced to the school knowing that they were already five minutes late to meet Ryan and Seth at the front of school outside

Seth saw Marissa and Summer running up to them both

Seth: Hey guys, you both look good with gowns and mortar board

Summer: thanks

Summer leans in and kisses him on the lips

Marissa smiled at them and turned to looked up at Ryan and saw Ryan made his way over to her and stand beside her

Ryan:hi Marissa, can I talk to you for a sec please?

Marissa: sure, Ryan

Marissa turned to Summer and tell her: I'll be back in a minute, Summer

Summer nodded

They walked toward to the hall inside the school and they stand behind all lockers and head on the wall

Marissa: what's up?

Ryan: you are going to New York tonight, I was thinking of taking you to the airport to say good bye

Marissa shook her head and looked at Ryan's confused face

Marissa:um I cant I mean thanks for offering but I have already make a plan with a friend

Ryan turned into disappointed face but didnt want her to see his face so he fake smiled at her

Ryan: oh, who is it then?

Marissa: well, just a friend of mine will drop me off at the airport, you dont have to worry about me I mean

you are busy packing things for Berkeley and spending time with your family before you fly out tonight, I dont want to ruin that

Ryan: Listen Marissa, I dont care about packing but I do care about you, I want to drop you there but cant you

say no to your friend?

Marissa: its too late now, he's coming to my place after dinner so I cant say no to my friend.

Ryan with a worried look and looked straight into her eyes

Ryan: he? who is he?

Marissa: um he.. he is just a friend I mean nobody you know

Marissa has been trying to excused herself and looked away from him

Ryan: Oh okay, well we have to go now, they are probably waiting for us

Ryan knew she has something to keep secret from him but he gave up and say nothing

Marissa: yeah, I know...I'm sorry

Ryan: sorry for what?

Marissa: I didnt ask you to take me to the airport because I thought you might be busy with your family and ..

Ryan interrupted and said nah its okay

Marissa sighs and relieved that she think he believed her story

they walked back to meet Seth and Summer again and they all walked to the seated and they all sit down on the bench waiting for their principal to

call out their names one by one, and got their certificates.

The fanastic four went back to the Cohens for dinner

Julie: I cant believe Marissa is completed with her high school and now she is going to New York to work with her friend

Kirsten turned around and looked at Marissa

Kirsten: really? what kind of work?

Marissa: huh I'm not really sure

Marissa doesnt know what to say and noticed everyone looked at her

Marissa: um I think its just something with modelling

Kirsten: wow, that sounds interesting and good job offer

Summer: I wish it was for me but I have to go Brown for universery ew, its not my thing

Seth turned to look at Summer

Seth: if it was not your thing, why dont you find a job then?

Summer: no, my dad said I have to go to universary to become a doctor like him

Neil: Summer, you are very smart and you will become a rich doctor like me

Summer sighs and gave up listened to her dad

Marissa's keeping look at her watch to make sure she get there in time and the time is up now and she got up from her chair and excused everyone and

make a call outside

Marissa called the cab: hi, can you pick me up at 6 venus road, Newport please can you make it in five minutes please?

Cab: okay, I'll be there in time bye

Marissa flipped her cell phone shut and put cellphone into her handbag and walked back inside and tell everyone

Marissa: Oh, sorry guys, I have to go now, the cab will be here in five minutes so I'm meeting my friend soon, I'm going to miss you all guys

they all got up and waiting for taking their turns like hug or brief talk to Marissa

Summer: I'm going to miss you heaps, you got my numbers and I got yours, dont ever forget me okay?

Marissa: I wont forget you, you are my best friend you know that

they hugged tightly again

Seth: Marissa, good luck with your new job and please come and see us anytime ,you know where to find us

Marissa: you too, look after Summer for me please

Seth: I will

Marissa and Seth hugged and smiled at each other, Seth winked at her

Julie: sweetie, I'm so sorry you and I had many problems in the past and I'm trying to be a good mom um if you ever do have a problem,

my door is always open... you remember that... I love you, take care of yourself

Marissa smiled at her mom and wiped her tear off her eyes

Marissa: I know,I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, I love you too, I'll try my best to stay in touch with you and I'll come back here for visits, okay mom

Julie joked: maybe you'll meet your future husband in New York and bring him with you

Marissa laughed at her mom's suggests and smiled at her

they cried and hugged tighter

Kirsten: I cant believe you are going now, I'm going to miss you and please come down and see

us anytime or if you have any problems call me or mom anytime okay?

Marissa: oh thank you Kirsten that means alot to me, I love you, I'll still be coming back on holidays

Kirsten kisses her cheek and hugged her tight

Sandy: you take care and I'm going to miss you, call us anytime day or night it doesnt matter

Marissa: thank you, you are like a father to me, you have been support me through the past years and you mean alot to me

Sandy: no problems, I'm glad to help you out, I love you sweetheart

Sandy kisses her forehead and hugged tighter

Neil: wow your going today, dont worry I will look after your mom, you are welcome to come and see us and stay as long as you want

Marissa: yeah, I will keep that in my mind thanks, and thank you for making my mom happy and you are the best thing that ever

happened to her and I'm so happy for you both, please invite me to your wedding

Neil: you know that I love your mom and I love you and Summer, you are both best daughters I've got, of course we will invite you to

our wedding

Marissa laughed and looked at Neil

Marissa: yeah, I cant believe Summer's going to be my sister one day

Neil kisses her cheek and hugged tight

and last person is Ryan

Ryan: I'm going to miss you and I will not forget about you, please look after yourself and good luck with your future,

I hope to see you soon and stay in touch okay?

Marissa: thank you Ryan, its mean alot, I will never forget you, I will try and visit you sometimes and I already miss you, good luck with

Berkeley and find a lucky girl out there

Ryan: thanks, same with you Marissa

Marissa kissed him on his cheek good bye and they hugged very tighter

they all said good-bye to Marissa

she walked out of the front door trying to hide her unhappy face and saw the cab waiting outside, she jumped in the cab and told the driver her addy

and they made it on the way to her place to meet with Volchok and Heather there.

she didnt want to face them but she knew she had to do it for Ryan's sake she thought to herself

to be continued


End file.
